Amy & The Doctor
by ToMyDearestForsaken
Summary: Set after the kiss in Amy's Room.  My sexy dream of what I wish happened afterward in the T.A.R.D.I.S.  Rated M for a reason!


That awkward moment between the Doctor and herself was etched into her brain for all eternity it felt like. She didn't mean to pounce on him like she did, but it was as if the school girl crush on him had evolved into something different. Sitting at the control center of the T.A.R.D.I.S., she watched the buttons blink and whirl while she contemplated. Her future/past wedding that would ultimately have to come, her life now that she had discovered so many amazing things, and then, that one thing she desperately wish she could forget without feeling extreme guilt.

Rory.

Leaving him like that, she couldn't help but feel as if she'd just abandoned him at the altar. She constantly had to remind herself that the night she left was just sitting there, waiting to be returned to. It wasn't gone, per say, but merely sitting on pause, like it would on the telly.

"You're thinking too much!"

The Doctor's voice rang from a hallway in the distance. Of course, he always seemed to know everything and anything. His ramblings had often intrigued her as he flitted about the halls of the T.A.R.D.I.S. mumbling to himself.

"If you think too much your head might explode. I've seen it happen once, not a pretty picture!"

She could sense something wrong with the way he was speaking. It was definitely faster than usual, which was shocking considering that he already spoke at a rapid pace that was genuinely hard to follow. "Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?" She moved from her chair to the hall, almost running into him as he came to the doorway.

He wouldn't make eye contact, barely stopped for a fraction of a second, then passed on around her. "Fine! Fine. What could possibly be wrong?"

"Doctor, if this is about what happened in my room then-,"

"Really Amy, there are more important things to think about than your human lust," he said, a little too harshly.

She stopped, aghast. "My human LUST? Oh really Doctor? As if a time lord doesn't have the same emotions as a human."

He was messing with toggles and levers, hoping to avoid eye contact with the Scottish devil woman behind him. "I beg to differ, my dear Amy, but time lords are very complex…" She came from behind, wrapping her arms around him. He threw his arms up in the air, trying to control himself in the situation. "…creatures."

"I highly doubt that," she said into the tweed of his jacket. She let him go, laughing. "I bet you can't even figure out a woman."

The air shifted. It was one of those shifts you don't expect until it's too late. He flipped around, pinning her to the railing. There was a darkness in his eyes she didn't recognize, and she wasn't sure if it frightened her, or aroused her.

"On the contrary, dearest Amy," he whispered. "I have lived long enough to figure out every woman I've been with, which is quite a lot. I have quite a knack for guessing a woman's favorite form of…pleasure."

He was too close. He wasn't close enough. He was torturing her, making her feel heat in every form of the word. She gasped, knowing that what he said could very well destroy her sanity.

"You seem old fashioned on the outside, but deep down, there's something dark in you, isn't there? A passion you crave, have been craving for a while, ever since you left your fiancé." He pressed closer, breathing in her ear. She could smell peppermint on his breath. The urge to run was overwhelming.

"You're the best kind of woman. You're the type who can burst sheets into flame. Who likes rough, wild, crazy sex that leaves you depleted, saturated in sweat and desperation till the last…shuddering…breath." The sigh that escaped his throat embodied the shudder that ran through their bodies. "You were right Amy." A hand slithered up her thigh, the skirt she wore bunched up between them. "It has been a while. And I'm not sure you have the…stamina…to keep up with me."

Anger bubbled in her throat, came out as a growl. "You underestimate me doctor."

"Try me."

Their mouths meshed, that hand on her thigh slid higher, and their bodies went up in flames.

She knew exactly what to do first. She slid her fingers into that beautiful head of hair, yanking back on it enough to bite his lower lip, hard enough to bruise, but not enough to draw blood. His hand was doing fantastic things to her clit, rubbing and pinching until she almost fell backwards off the railing. At that point, she pushed him, throwing him backward into the chair she had been sitting in moments ago, thinking about the wedding that doomed her. But now, now she was far too gone to think about that. Her mind was in flames, the only thing she could think of her body on his.

Pouncing into his lap, she nipped at his ear. "How's this for stamina, Doctor? This crazy enough for you?" She pulled his lobe, a low growl emitting from him. He grabbed at her ass, grinding himself against her almost painfully, the bulge in his tight jeans scraping against the thin fabric of her panties. He must have unzipped her skirt long ago, because she wasn't wearing it. _Oh well, _she thought. _It would only get in the way._

She rubbed her hand along that bulge, loving the heat it gave off, the leap it gave when she unbuttoned the top button. Unzipping it quickly, she watched it spring into life, watched as a drop of pre-cum welled on it. She smiled.

"Oh no. Don't…you…oooohhhhhhh…"

Her mouth was on him before he had time to protest. She had slithered down his body, licking the tip of him, tasting that salty bud that had formed, only to lower her head and put all of what she could in her mouth. She wrapped her tongue around him, listened to his moans as he wrapped her hair around his hands, forced her up and down to a rhythm that satisfied him.

"Dear God Pond…"

He pulled her up, forcing her to look into his face. A smirk grew there, and she realized that she wasn't going to win so easily. "Something wrong, loser?" she taunted.

"I'm the Doctor," he mocked back, pushing her to the hard ground, straddling her and pinning her arms above her head. "The Doctor never loses."

He removed his hand, her arms frozen in place above her head. She looked up, nothing holding her down, but the force on her wrists was there. "What the…?"

"There are things the sonic can do that I tend to keep…secret for a reason." He put the sonic back in the tweed pocket, standing up. "Now…you can just sit there for a moment."

He removed the tweed jacket slowly, just to watch her writhe in impatient disbelief that he would force her to lay there while watching him disrobe. "Now, I've been around for a while now, a WHILE now, and I will tell you that there is no way, no way in this entire universe, that I would lose. I have been to thousands of different planets and hundreds of sub planets of those planets, and I have learned a different, what shall I call it, 'technique', from each of those planets. Now, what to use on this vixen?" He flipped a lever on the T.A.R.D.I.S. "Okay sexy, what shall we use?"

Amy was forced to watch this sexy man, who was standing shirtless in front of her, his zipper down, his cock against his belly, his hair a mess, throw another switch, the screen in front of him bringing up an array of different positions that made Amy's body twitch in anticipation. She could feel the stickiness on her thighs, the smell wafting to her nose, only making the primal urge worse. "Doctor, I don't give a damn how you take me JUST TAKE ME DAMMIT!"

"Well fine then, you don't have to curse!" His pants were gone in an instant, and no sooner had he ripped off her clothing as well, he lifted her legs onto his shoulders. "Now, to feast."

The Doctor had the pleasure of listening to Amy Pond scream as he plunged his tongue into her wet, tight sheath. The climax washed over her again and again, and before she could take a breath, she tasted herself on him, and he plunged.

The breath left her lungs in a sigh, the feeling of him entering her a relief to her aching body. He froze suddenly, his eyes wide. She looked up at him, suddenly scared. "Doctor?" She grabbed his face in her hands, forced him to look at her. "Doctor, are you okay?"

He couldn't tell her…couldn't tell her that he had been in a position like this not long ago…with her…that he couldn't leave the vision of her behind, but could only take comfort in the thought that she was safe and happy with another man…

So he shook his head, letting the pleasure in his loins take over his brain, plunging again and again, sitting up so that her shoulders were on the ground, her butt on his thighs, his cock plunging so deep he pounded into her cervix. One of her legs over his shoulder, the other wrapped around his waist. She moaned.

"Doctor…I…I…OHGOD…"

They both cried out, her body overflowing with his juices. Her moans echoed throughout the T.A.R.D.I.S., her inner walls quivering around him as he pulled away from her. They lay there for a moment, letting their breath die down and their trio of heartbeats die down to a simpler rhythm.

"Well…I have to say Amy…you proved me wrong."

She looked at him, disbelief and shock etched in her face.

He sat up. "Well, you'd best be happy about it. Not many humans can say that they have the stamina to keep up with me." He flipped another lever, the T.A.R.D.I.S. making the usual gunning sounds that signaled another adventure.

She only had a few moments to smile at that all too attractive butt of his before realizing what he was doing. "Wait! Where are we going?"

"Where else?" he cried, that smirk on his face that meant trouble. "We're going to your future husband's bachelor party!"


End file.
